Brothers
by Simyta
Summary: Jeden Abend komme ich in dieses Kino, in dem du den Job als Kellner hast und sitze am hintersten Tisch in der dunkelsten Ecke. Und das nur, weil man dich von hier aus am besten beobachten kann.[ShounenAi & Inzest Hints! Es gilt: Don't like, don't read]


Genre: Romance, slight Shounen-Ai, PWP 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing: **Drake Parker x Josh Nichols ( angedeutet )

**Point of View: **Josh Nichols

**Disclaimer: **Ähm, die Idee gehört mir, aber Drake & Josh gehören… keine Ahnung, wem die Serie gehört ( leider nicht mir ), aber jedenfalls verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

**Comment: **Drake heulz Ja, ähm… Drake ist leider unerreichbar… Warum nur ? abdreh

**Dedicated to: **Kai-chan of course. Weil sie nämlich meine erste, deutsche ( ich glaub auch erste englische ), geile Drake & Josh Shounen-Ai FanFiction geschrieben hat und, weil ich sie so mag

**Drake & Josh Brothers... or maybe more?**

_Ein flüchtiger Blick_.

Nur ein einziger flüchtiger Blick trifft mich jeden Abend ungefähr um dieselbe Zeit.

Aber es ist _der_ _eine_ Blick, der mein Herz höher schlagen lässt.

Tag für Tag, Abend für Abend, ja sogar Nacht für Nacht.

Man _muss_ einfach weiche Knie bekommen, wenn man in deine schokoladenbraunen Augen sieht... Beobachtet, wie deine etwas längeren, braunen Haare locker in dein Gesicht fallen und es zudem noch perfekt umranden... Bemerkt, wie deine schmalen Lippen sich zu einem scheuen Lächeln formen, wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen.

Um ehrlich zu sein ist es schwer überhaupt wegzusehen, wenn du den Raum betrittst. Alle Augen scheinen dir zu folgen, wenn du deinen schlanken Körper elegant und zielsicher durch die vielen Tische manövrierst, um jedem seine Bestellung zu überreichen. Ich könnte mir wirklich keinen besseren Kellner vorstellen.

Jedenfalls keinen, der so gut aussieht und einem bei dem bloßen Anblick schon den Verstand raubt.

Jeden Abend komme ich in dieses Kino, in dem du den Job als Kellner hast und sitze am hintersten Tisch in der dunkelsten Ecke. Und das nur, weil man dich von hier aus am besten beobachten kann. Nicht, dass ich dir in der Schule nicht schon genug hinterher starren würde. Du spukst auch sonst die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf umher. Nicht einmal nachts bekomme ich deinen Anblick aus meinem Kopf heraus. Dein engelsgleicher Anblick verfolgt mich bis in meine Träume, was es mir schwer macht dich zu vergessen.

In meinen nächtlichen Träumen stellst du Dinge mit mir an, von denen ich bisher noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie überhaupt existieren. Deine schlanken, blassen Finger berühren mich am ganzen Körper, streichen mir durch das schwarze Haar. Deine anziehenden braunen Augen verlieren sich in meinen und deine weichen roten Lippen legen sich sanft auf meine, verführen mich, rauben mir alle Sinne. Langsam dringt deine Zunge zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch, verwickelt meine eigene in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel und löst sich erst wieder von mir, wenn dir die Luft ausgeht.

Doch es ist jeden Morgen das gleich Schauspiel. Ich wache auf, mit schmerzhaft spannender Hose, aber immer noch alleine. Alles, was ich dann den ganzen Tag machen kann ist in der Schule auf dich zu achten, dir mit meinen Blicken zu folgen. Abends dann habe ich dich völlig für mich alleine. Da ist niemand bei dir, der deine Aufmerksamkeit für lange Zeit ablenkt und ich kann dich in aller Ruhe beobachten...

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir schon längst aufgefallen ist.

Ich meine, wer würde es nicht auffällig finden, wenn jemand wie ich täglich herkommt – niemals ins Kino geht und nur immer bei dir ein Malzbier bestellt? Nein, eigentlich ist das Wichtigste doch wohl, dass ich dich den ganzen Abend nicht gerade _unauffällig_ anstarre.

_Das_ ist vermutlich der Grund, warum du wohl weißt, dass ich an dir interessiert bin. Blöd bist du ja schließlich nicht.

Leise seufzend stehe ich auf und gehe zu den Toiletten. Starre in das Spiegelbild vor mir und schüttle frustriert den Kopf. Wieso hat sich in meinem Kopf nur diese verrückte Idee festgesetzt, dass du tatsächlich _mich_ jeden Abend mit deinen strahlenden dunkelbraunen Augen ansiehst? Wieso zum Teufel spiele ich mir selbst etwas vor, nur damit ich abends wieder erwartungsvoll hierher gehen kann?

Du meinst bestimmt nicht mich...

Du _kannst_ mich einfach nicht mit diesem Blick ansprechen...

Du siehst mich doch bestimmt noch nicht einmal.

Und wenn ich mir so den Menschen ansehe, der mir aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickt, dann kann ich dich sehr gut verstehen – selbst, wenn diese Erkenntnis schmerzt.

Ich bin keine überwältigende Schönheit.

Ich wiege ein paar Pfund zu viel – vielleicht auch etwas mehr.

Meine schwarzen Haare sind kurz, locken sich schon vom Ansatz an und fallen mir nicht einmal sacht in die Stirn. Nichts an mir scheint deine Eleganz zu teilen. Das Einzige, was ich selbst an mir mag sind meine hellblauen Augen, aber die kannst du ja nicht sehen, wenn du mir nur für ungefähr drei Sekunden in das Gesicht blickst.

Die Tür geht auf und ein alter Mann kommt herein. Ein strenger Geruch von Alkohol schwebt um ihn herum und er brummt zusätzlich auch noch unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Ich weiß nicht, wie dieser Kerl es geschafft hat überhaupt bis zu den Toiletten zu kommen, aber er stört mich in diesem Moment unheimlich. Es ist einfach ungerecht einen unglücklich verliebten Jungen zu stören, wenn der gerade seinen unerfüllten Schwärmereinen nachhängt. So verschwinde ich also so schnell ich kann aus den Toilettenräumen und setze mich wieder an meinen Stammplatz. Beginne meine Observation von Neuem.

Mein Malzbier neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu, was bedeutet, dass auch deine Schicht hier bald vorbei sein wird. Dann wirst du mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf deinem schmalen Gesicht deine Arbeitskleidung gegen ein weinrotes Hemd und eine dunkelblaue, verwaschene Jeans austauschen, deine Gitarre in die Hand nehmen und so schnell du kannst zu der Bar gehen, in der du ein Mal im Monat mit deiner Band einen Auftritt hast.

Ich habe dich schon oft spielen hören – sogar keinen deiner bisherigen Auftritte verpasst. So sehr fasziniert mich dein Gitarrenspiel. Wenn deine schlanken, bleichen Finger geschmeidig über die Saiten gleiten und so Töne erzeugen, die durch Mark und Bein gehen, dann fällt es sogar mir schwer das Atmen vor lauter Faszination nicht zu vergessen. Das absolute Highlight an solchen Abenden ist aber immer deine sanfte Stimme, die wirklich alle Menschen im Raum zum Schweigen bringt.

Jeder lauscht dir fasziniert, sobald du den ersten Ton singst. Es ist, als ob du ein äußerst begabter Magier wärst, der einen mit seinem vollkommenen Erscheinungsbild und seiner beruhigenden Stimme in seinen Bann zieht und dann nie wieder loslässt. Ich zum Beispiel bin dir schon seit der ersten Sekunde vollkommen verfallen...

Es war mein erster Schultag an der Belleview Highschool und du warst der erste Mensch, dem ich in dieser Schule begegnet bin. Ich war zu nervös gewesen, um dich um Hilfe zu bitten – ich hatte damals überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo denn mein Klassenzimmer war und suchte schon seit mehreren Minuten verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Weg. Stammelnd versuchte ich mich zu artikulieren, aber natürlich kein Wort zustande gebracht. Nie zuvor hatte ich eine so natürliche Schönheit vor mir erblickt. Die Worte blieben mir einfach im Hals stecken. Es muss seltsam für dich gewesen sein mich so zu sehen. Verwirrt, mit fragendem Blick und unverständlichen Lauten, die aus meinem Mund krochen, stand ich vor dir und hatte erwartet, dass du mich erst einmal gepflegt auslachst. Aber du hast mir nur ein aufmunterndes Lächeln geschenkt und ohne zu fragen deine Hilfe angeboten, mich sogar in Sekundenschnelle zu dem richtigen Raum gebracht. Deine Finger haben kurz meine Schulter berührt, als du mir beim Abschied viel Glück gewünscht hast.

Seit diesem Tag versuche ich einfach alles über dich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dein Alter, deinen Namen, deine Familienverhältnisse, wer deine Freunde sind, ob du eine Freundin hast, deine Hobbies... Eben einfach alles. Und ich hatte bisher sogar richtig Erfolg damit. Sonst würde ich ja nicht hier sitzen und dich jeden Abend beobachten.

Oh Gott, wenn ich mir das so anhöre...

_Dich jeden Abend beobachten_.

Das klingt, als wäre ich ein widerlicher, alter, notgeiler Stalker, der hinter einem jungen, hübschen, männlichen Teenager her ist, den er eigentlich nur vom Namen und Aussehen her kennt.

Bin ich das?

Ist das denn schon pervers?

Oder abnormal?

Gar verrückt?

Welcher _normale_ Jugendliche steht denn schon auf das gleiche Geschlecht?

Welcher Narr – außer mir – bildet sich dann auch noch ein, dass das _Objekt der Begierde_ einen ebenfalls auf dieselbe Art und Weise mag?

Niemand.

Die Antwort ist schlicht und ergreifend niemand.

Niemand, außer mir: _Josh Nichols_.

Und das sogenannte Objekt meiner Begierde nennt sich _Drake Parker_.

Tja, und eben dieser Drake Parker kommt nun geradewegs auf mich zu, was mir den Atem raubt und meine Hände feucht werden lässt. Zu allem Überfluss schlägt mein Herz so schnell und verräterisch laut, dass ich schon Angst habe du könntest es hören oder gar sehen, wie es panisch gegen meine Brust hämmert – Angst davor, dass es mich verraten würde.

Deine engelsgleiche Stimme dringt in meine Ohren und klammert sich in mir fest, fast so, als würde sie mich in die Arme schließen und wohlbehalten wiegen. Jedoch ist das, was sie sagt weder engelsgleich noch wahnsinnig tiefsinnig. „Das macht dann 2 Dollar. Du hast mal wieder alle Erdnüsse gegessen, das kostet ab heute extra." Dennoch ziert ein neckisches Grinsen deine Lippen.

Unfähig bei diesem Anblick auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, reiche ich dir das Geld zusammen mit dem großzügigen Trinkgeld, das ich dir immer gebe. Und wie erwartet öffnest du erneut deine zart aussehenden Lippen, die ich nur zu gerne einmal mit einem kleinen Kuss versiegeln würde –, um mir erst ein ehrlich gemeinstes _Danke_ zu entgegnen und dann mit einem zufriedenen Funkeln in den Augen zu lächeln.

Halb erwarte ich, dass du nun wieder gehst und dich auf deinen Auftritt vorbeireitest. Obwohl die andere Hälfte in mir sich nur so danach verzehrt, dass du heute einmal bei mir bleibst, um dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Aber niemals würde Drake Parker – der Frauenschwarm Nummer 1, der beste Kumpel von allen, aber vor allem: _mein Schwarm_ – mit mir reden, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

Umso erstaunter – aber auch verdammt glücklicher – bin ich, als du dich doch lässig und gleichzeitig elegant auf den freien Stuhl an meinem Tisch setzt. „Hm... du bist doch Josh, richtig?"

Hast du gerade Josh gesagt?

_Josh?_

Das ist doch mein Name... Ja, _mein_ Name.

Meiner.

Moment.

Du, Drake Parker – _der Drake Parker_ – hat mich gerade wirklich angesprochen.

Ha, mich und zwar _nur_ mich. Denn sonst hast du heute mit noch niemandem geredet, außer natürlich du musstest eine Bestellung aufnehmen oder servieren. Aber davon abgesehen ist das hier deine erste private Unterhaltung heute Abend und die führst du ausgerechnet mit mir.

Jetzt nur nicht wieder geistig total abschalten.

Tief einatmen und auch wieder ausatmen.

Drake Parker ist auch nur ein Mensch... Einer der hübschesten und faszinierendsten Menschen vielleicht, aber im Grunde nur ein Mensch.

Ach Josh, wie gut du dich immer motivieren kannst. Nun klappt die Konversation bestimmt.

Ich will den Mund öffnen und dir antworten, aber es kommt nur ein mickriges Ächzen aus mir heraus. Dein Blick verändert sich – Sorge um meinen Geisteszustand vermischt sich mit der Freundlichkeit, die in deinen Augen innewohnt. Um diesen Blick nicht noch länger ertragen zu müssen nicke ich schnell und warte gespannt deine Reaktion ab. Doch du gibst dich mit dem Nicken zufrieden, lächelst wieder sorglos und streichst dir das weinrote Seidenhemd glatt, das du dir im Hinterzimmer angezogen hast.

Die obersten drei Knöpfe des Hemdes sind geöffnet und ermöglichen mir so einen tieferen Einblick auf deine helle Brustpartie und die dort im Ansatz vorhandenen Muskeln. Kein Wunder rennen dir so viele Mädchen hinterher. Meistens sieht man nämlich nicht nur deine Brustpartie.. Dadurch, dass du immer in engen, verwaschenen Jeans durch die Straßen läufst, kann man neben deinen langen, schlanken Beinen auch deinen knackigen Hintern bewundern...

Oh nein... nicht an den wohlgeformten Hintern denken, der gerade den Stuhl neben mir wärmt. Und bloß nicht daran denken, wie dein Knie immer wieder meines zufällig berührt, wenn du auf deinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschst. Nein... Das alles sollte mich überhaupt nicht interessieren... Wie gesagt: _Sollte_.

„Josh Nichols, nicht wahr?" Wieder fasziniert mich deine tiefe, etwas dunklere, aber dafür auch unglaublich weiche Stimme. Erneut setzt mein Herz ein paar schmerzhafte Schläge aus und meine Nervosität nimmt drastisch zu. Memo an mich selbst: _Drake Parker hat – in unmittelbarer Nähe – eine äußerst seltsame Wirkung auf mich._

Und das ist nicht gut.

Überhaupt nicht gut.

„Drake Parker, wir kennen uns doch aus der Schule."

Oh ja, aus der Schule, aus dem gemeinsamen Sportunterricht, aus der Bar und schlussendlich auch aus diesem Kino hier. Kennen ist wohl zu viel gesagt, aber wir sehen uns sehr oft. Nein, _ich_ sehe _dich _oft... Die alles entscheidende Frage ist nur, ob du mich genauso siehst.

Aber... eines würde ich den Gott, der es mir ermöglicht hat in diesem Moment mit dir zu sprechen, gerne fragen: Worum in Teufels Namen geht es in diesem Gespräch überhaupt und warum siehst du mich so seltsam von der Seite aus an? Hab ich was im Gesicht? Hat mein Körperdeo etwa versagt? Mir darf in deiner Gegenwart nichts Peinliches passieren. Ich will, dass du einen guten Eindruck von mir bekommst – wo doch schon dein Erster von mir so schrecklich sein muss.

„Sag mal Josh, dein Vater heißt doch Walter." Wieso fragst du mich Dinge, die du nicht einmal beantwortet haben willst? Kannst du nicht richtige Fragen an mich stellen? Dennoch nicke ich wieder, so langsam löst sich auch der Knoten in meinem Hals und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir bald schon mit meiner eigenen Stimme antworten kann.

Äh... Wieso interessierst du dich denn bitte schön für meinen Vater? Und warum wirkst du auf einmal genauso nervös wie ich? „Ihr seht euch aber nicht sehr ähnlich", beginnst du zaghaft die stockende Unterhaltung wieder in Gang zu bringen und dieses Mal schaffe ich es sogar direkt auf deine Aussage zu antworten. „Mag schon sein, aber ich bin ihm vom Charakter her sehr ähnlich."

Du siehst mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen skeptisch an, erwiderst aber nichts darauf. Was bei näherer Betrachtung wohl auch besser ist. Dein Blick hat nämlich verraten, was sich in deinem Kopf abspielt. _„Oh mein Gott, wenn die beide so sind, dann gute Nacht."_

„Woher kennst du meinen Vater?", frage ich plötzlich, um meiner Neugier Platz zu machen und du fährst dir mit zittrigen Fingern durch deine braunen Haare, die dir aber sofort wieder in deine ebenso braunen Augen zurückfallen. Irgendwie ist es niedlich mit anzusehen, wie du aussiehst, wenn deine Bewegungen fahrig werden, deine Nerven aus irgendeinem Grund gehörig flattern.

„Na ja, dein Vater war heute Mittag bei mir zu Hause und hat meine Mum abgeholt. Dabei hat er gleich mal, aus Versehen natürlich, die alte Vase meines Dads zerschlagen." Ich kann es deutlich in deinen Augen sehen – in ihnen spiegelt sich ein undefinierbarer Schmerz, wenn du von deinem Vater sprichst. Irgendetwas muss da vorgefallen sein, dass sich deine Augen so mit Schmerz füllen.

Gehirn an Josh: Hast du überhaupt bemerkt, _was_ Drake genau gesagt hat?

Nein, habe ich nicht... Moment mal...

Mein Vater... deine Mutter...

Dann bist _du_...

Meine Güte, _du_ bist _der Drake_, von dem mein Vater die ganze Zeit redet?

Und ich hatte angenommen, dass jeder fünfte Jugendliche in Amerika Drake heißt. Niemals hätte ich vermutet, dass wir ein und dieselbe Person meinen. Wieso habe ich meinem Vater nie genauer zugehört, wenn er wieder von der Familie... Familie Parker gesprochen hat? _Parker_... Wie konnte ich das nur überhören? War ich etwa so damit beschäftigt dich zu verfolgen und zu beobachten, dass ich sogar vergessen habe meiner Umwelt noch Beachtung zu schenken?

„Ich habe sie heute mal belauscht... und so, wie ich das verstanden habe werden wir wohl bald _eine große, glückliche Familie_ werden." Ein wenig Ironie und Sarkasmus schwingen in deiner Stimme mit, aber das stört mich nicht.

Mir bereiten ganz andere Dinge Kopfschmerzen.

Ich bin in den Kerl verliebt, der vielleicht bald mein Halbbruder sein würde.

Wie bitte soll das denn gut gehen?

Jeden Tag mit diesem Schürzenjäger verbringen, zusehen, wie er ein Mädchen nach dem anderen liebt – _nur mich nicht_...

Das ist dann bestimmt meine Strafe.

Homosexualität wird bestraft und ich werde wohl besonders lange leiden.

Drake Parker wird sich _niemals_ für mich interessieren. Schon gar nicht, wenn wir so etwas wie Brüder werden.

„Josh?"

Deine Hand ruht auf meiner. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie sie dorthin gekommen ist, aber jetzt, da ich sie sehe, spüre ich deutlich die Hitze, die von meinen Fingerspitzen bis hin zu meinen Wangen steigt. Verdammt, warum fasst du mich denn _jetzt_ auch noch so zärtlich an? Das grenzt an unwissentlicher Seelenvergewaltigung. Schweigend nicke ich, als Zeichen, dass ich dich verstanden habe.

„Ein Bruder ist nichts Schlechtes, oder?"

An sich nicht.

Aber soll ich dir mal etwas sagen, Drake?

Wenn dein Bruder insgeheim auf dich steht und nachts wahrscheinlich feuchte Träume von und mit dir hat, dann könnte das vielleicht zu einem kleinen Problem werden. Oder bist du da anderer Ansicht, Drake? Regt dich das etwa an, dass dein Halbbruder auf dich steht? Oder ernte ich dafür nur einen abschätzenden Lacher von dir?

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es schlecht ist einen Bruder wie dich zu bekommen."

Was rede ich da? Warum kläre ich nicht schon von vorneherein die Fronten?

Habe ich Angst davor, dass du mich dann nie wieder anlächelst oder _zufällig_ berührst?

Oder mich für geisteskrank hält und, wann immer er mich sieht, ein Versteck aufsucht...

Du bist doch schon erwachsen genug, um das auszuhalten... nicht wahr?

„Einen Bruder... Na ja, ein Bruder ist wohl genau das, was ich gerade brauche."

Wie kann jemand wie du – zart, elegant und so feinfühlig, dass alles in deinen Händen in Verzückung gerät – in diesem Moment so etwas _Falsches_ sagen? Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich in deiner Stimme keinerlei Trauer erkennen kann. Du willst wirklich nur...

Einen _Bruder._

_Keinen Freund._

Keinen verliebten Josh.

Einfach nur einen Bruder...

„Was ist, Josh? Willst du mit zu meinem Auftritt kommen? Du bist ja sowieso immer da und siehst zu." Plötzlich ist die Wärme an meinem Knie weg, deine Finger hinterlassen auf meiner Haut nur ein angenehmes Prickeln und ich sehe zum ersten Mal in deine Richtung. Und das genau im richtigen Augenblick. Du zwinkerst mir verschwörerisch zu, stehst auf und versteckst deine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

_Du weißt es also..._

Du weißt, dass ich dich praktisch verfolge und beobachte.

Deswegen dieses ganze _Bruder-Gerede_... _Du_ wolltest die Fronten klären.

Dennoch stehe ich auf und verlasse mit dir zusammen das Kino.

Dein Bann, mit dem du mich gefangen hast, löst sich nicht. Wird er wohl auch nie. Jedenfalls nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Und schon gar nicht, wenn ich mein zukünftiges Leben als Bruder an deiner Seite verbringen werde.

„Drake?"

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich deinen Namen laut ausspreche... und es fühlt sich wahnsinnig gut an. Du drehst den Kopf zu mir, deine Augen funkeln die meinen an und es ist wohl das erste Mal, dass ich dich nicht lächeln sehe. Dein Gesicht wirkt ernst, als ob du wüsstest, was in mir vorgeht. Aber davon kannst du keine Ahnung haben. Du fühlst nicht dasselbe wie ich.

„Was machen wir, wenn das mit der Bruder-Sache nicht klappt?"

Irritiert blinzelst du ein paar Mal, dann schleicht sich ein mildes Lächeln auf dein Gesicht zurück. Ich sehe es dir an. Du verstehst ganz genau, worauf ich hinaus will. Und deine Antwort wird mir nun sagen, ob das künftige Zusammenleben mit dir zum Himmel oder zur Hölle auf Erden wird.

Du atmest ein paar Mal laut aus und streckst dich genüsslich, lässt dir extrem viel Zeit, um mir zu antworten. Meine Nervosität meldet sich zurück – stärker als jemals zuvor. Warum antwortest du denn nicht?

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie deine Hand kurz sanft über meine Wange streicht und dein Atem sanft über meinen Nacken streicht, als du mir die alles entscheidenden Worte in mein Ohr flüsterst.

„_Es gibt noch andere Ebenen, auf denen wir uns näherkommen können, Josh_."

© Kura


End file.
